A sorta fairytale
by carefree2008
Summary: Chihiro returns to the spirit world hoping to find Haku, only to find out he has turned into a whore and left the bath house long ago... R&R Chapter 6 now up
1. Collecting my thoughts

I used to always dream about being carried off with my handsome prince riding on the back of a beautiful white horse. Being carried off into the sunset. Like the fairy tales my mother used to read to me before I went to bed. I used to dream that Haku was here, and he was my prince, and I was his princess. That he would take me away to a magical castle where we would live happily ever after.  
  
But dreams are meant to be awaken. I finally saw that when I realized Haku wasn't coming back to me. You wake up and realize this is the real world. There is no such thing as happily ever after.  
  
Maybe when I met Haku I was also just dreaming. I had strayed into a mist the day I met him. Its funny now, I used to think that Haku and I were in love. That he felt so much for me then anyone else I knew.  
  
It's been 5 years since I've last see him. 5 years without seeing him, hearing from him, not even a card of anything. The promise he spoke to me those 5 years still haunt me during the cold night.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Will we meet again sometime?"  
  
"I'm sure we will."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise. Now go and don't look back."  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
And I never did. Sometimes I wish I had. I have no picture of him or anything, only his face reminds in my mind. We haven't seen each other since that one day. That one day that changed my life. When you really sit down and think about it, anything can change your life. You think, "Sure why not?". Something good is bound to happen.  
-end of first chapter-   
  
  
That sucked. So freakin short. Ah wellz.. plz review. And again... if you wish to flame please make it worth my time. 


	2. Mind vs Heart

I rested my head on my braced up hand and starred blissfully out of the classroom window. I saw no reason to play attention during class, it wasn't if I really need to study, I was fairly smart when it came to school. Whatever the teacher was preaching about probably didn't even concern me. Her words just fell on the floor as my day dreaming continued.  
  
As usual I was dreaming about Haku, it wasn't the first time I thought about, or missed him. So here the memories flew back to me. His beautiful eyes, his smile, everything about him. God, I missed him. The cold springs breeze blew through my bristle brown hair making it flow all over the place. I tightened my lose pony tail so I didn't look quite so much like hell.  
  
Not as if I already didn't look like hell to begin with. I sighed and laid more back into my chair, I wondered what Haku had really seen in me. I wasn't beautiful. Isn't that what most guys notice first? He never told me I was beautiful. [1] Or maybe I was to lost in his eyes to even notice. Back in the spirit world, we never really had time to sit there and talk.   
  
He had his business, and I had mine. So was it love at first sight? But of course that's ridiculous. I was only 10 years old! So I sat there, a lost 15 year old girl still hanging on to what little hope I had left of seeing Haku.  
  
"Haku.." I whispered.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when the rest of the class bursted into rolls of laughter. I hadn't noticed that the teacher had been constantly calling my name and the whole class had been watching me.  
  
I sunk into my chair hoping to just disappear. My face was beat red and I looked down at my feet trying to hide my face. I half listened to what the teacher was saying, just in case she decided to call on me. Thank God when she did the bell rang announcing that school was over.   
  
I grabbed my school books and ran out of the class hopping to be unnoticed. But I wasn't so lucky.  
  
"Oh Haku...", I heard someone mock behind me.   
  
I turned around to see a bunch of boys in my class pointing and laughing at me. The tallest one stepped from the crowd and walked over to me, "Still think your little imaginary boyfriend is coming back for you?".  
  
I starred down to the ground, I felt to ashamed to look him in the eye. I didn't even answer him, I ran as fast as I could away from school. For about 2 blocks the group of boys chased after me, but since I was much smaller than them in size, I could run much faster than them. Eventually they gave up and stopped chasing me.   
  
My heart was racing. I could feel my legs aching from the run. I slowly walked over to a small forest where my favorite tree stood. I sat down and leaned against it. I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them. The tears were already falling. I saw no reason as in to hold them in.   
  
I sat there talking to myself, "Why am I crying? He's not real. He was just a dream." So for about 2 hours I sat there crying and telling myself that he was fake, he wasn't real.  
  
But no matter how many times I told myself this, the more my heart disagreed.  
  
-End of second chapter-   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[1] I've seen the movie and own 2 of the Spirited Away books... I don't remember him ever saying she was beautiful.. but if I missed something I'm sorry! *hides* dunt be mad!  
  
I hoped you liked this chapter, I sorta tried. Again Reviews would be *great*. If anyone desires to do any flames... please make them *worth while*  
  
Sakurachick03 - Sorry if it wasn't as long as you hoped. But I tried ! lol. I hope to make the story long. Thanks for your nice review!   
~   
Sun Girl - Why thank you!  
~  
James Bird - Thanks Thanks Thanks  
~  
Emily Williams - I hope to finish this fic. ^_^ 


	3. Do what you must because you are a girl

How long I sat there crying is still a mystery. Maybe a few hours? It was dark before I even realized that I my tears were starting to freeze. The nights air was colder than usual. I had no coat which only made matters worse. But there I sat wondering if going home was even worth it. My parents were to busy those days to even notice my pitiful problems.  
  
And even if they had the time, I'm not so sure I would sit down and tell them everything that had happened to me. That I fell in love when I was ten-years-old and that I was still waiting for my prince charming to come home.   
  
That's when it hit me. Hard. Smack right in the face. As if someone had thrown a chunk of ice at my face.  
"Will we meet again sometime?"  
  
"I'm sure we will."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise. Now go and don't look back."  
  
That's all he promised. "That we would meet again". He never said that he would come to my world and come back to me. All he said was that "we would meet again". So for 5 long years, I had been waiting for *him* to come to me. But why? Why couldn't I go off and find him for myself? Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I have to be the one waiting for prince charming.  
  
I myself needed to go out and find him.  
  
So it took me five years to realize this. God, I was such a dim wit. I thought of going back home. Getting a few things and such. But what would be very useful in the spirit world? Nothing really. Only thing I needed was myself. So I picked myself up, dried my useless tears, and started to walk back to where the tunnel was.  
  
As I walked down the path leading to the tunnel, millions of questions ran through my head. Does he still like me? Does he even want to be my friend? Does he remember me? Was he waiting for me to come to him? My hands were full of sweat. Dripping onto the cold ground. My pace quickened as the more anxious I got at seeing my dear Haku again.  
  
So here the path led me to the tunnel. I starred at it with fear in my eyes. At night it was so much scarier than during day. I mentally kicked myself, I was 15 years old. I knew there was no monsters or demons. But a voice in my head whispered "But there are Spirits. Or did you stop believing in those too?" The words stopped me. Was the voice right? I shook it off forgetting the words. I had more to worry about then voices in my head.  
  
I took a deep breath and slowly entered the tunnel. Darkness covered my small body. My breath was growing heavier, and my body was shaking. I wanted to run, to finally get out of this horrible tunnel. But my legs wouldn't let me go anywhere. I only could slowly walk and stare off into the darkness praying the end would come soon. And so here my prayers were answered. Very dim light could be seen at then end of the tunnel.   
  
As if magic had hit me, my legs worked yet again. I ran towards the light praying that someone would be there. Haku. Anyone. But I was hit with disappointment when I saw that only a small light was awaiting me. This one was unlike the one that Zeniba had. It stood still and did not move. Though I had prayed it did.  
  
I walked out of the train station looking building and walked onto the platform that led up onto a boat. Just like the one that I had seen bring the Spirits over the river when I had been trapped in the Spirit World.  
  
Slowly a smile crept over my face.  
  
"Well, I'm back."  
  
-End of third chapter-   
--------------------------------   
  
As most of you noticed. I changed the title from "Happily ever after doesnt exist" to "A sorta fairytale". It fit better so I changed it. Sorry it took me a while to update. Please review. And those who wish to flame, make them worthwhile please....   
  
James BirdSong - Thank you!  
  
Shima And Tempis - Well here is the next chapter ^_^  
  
Sungirl - Opps sorry about there. "Sungirl" There ya go ^_^ Thanks so much.  
  
CelestialSonic - Thank you soooo much!*hugs back* I love hugs! ^_^  
  
Lady Light - I know right? But *hopefully* things will get betta ~_^  
  
cosmiccastway - Well here is the next chapter for all you nice reviewers  
  
Mrs. Les Demondes - I updated yay! I'll try to update sooner from now on. 


	4. Dream on, the boy is gone

There were rooms on the boat that I knew held spirits. But I was not a spirit so I leaned against the railing and looked out over the water to the spirit world. Everything came back. The smell of the bath house, the faces of all my friends, the ruff voice of Yu-baaba, and Haku's eyes sparkling. I closed my eyes and took in the smell that smelled of sweet roses showering over me. In many ways I knew the Spirit World was a dream. How could anything be so beautiful?  
  
Soon enough the boat reached the landing of the Spirit World. I had expected someone on the boat, perhaps the captain, to ask for some money or something. But no one stopped me from walking off the boat.   
  
I looked at what laid before me. Nothing had changed at all. Everything was the same as when I was there 5 years ago. The smell of fresh food was hanging in the air. It brought a giggle out of me remembering my parents gobbling down all the food that was meant for the spirits.  
  
If it wasn't for them. I would have never meant Haku, I wouldn't have wandered off, and saw him watching me. For the past 5 years, this was the first time I was truly *really* happy. Finally, I would see Haku. The thought of this made me want to scream and jump for joy. My handsome prince, Haku.  
  
I walked up the long path that led up a hill that eventually ended with the bath house. Most of the spirts remembered me and shook my hand. Saying how glad they were that I came back. I walked on up the hill farther my legs began to ache a bit from the long walk. But pain or death, I would get there.   
  
So many stores were open that either had fresh food, or clothes. I stopped when I saw myself in a mirror that hung from a small store. I sighed as I saw how terrible I looked. I was never really pretty. My hair was always a mess, and I managed to always have dirt on my face. I put a little bit of spit on my shirt and began to wipe my face. Hoping I would at least look a bit *clean*.  
  
"Sen! The rumors are true! You've come back!"  
  
I turned around to see Rin running at me with arms wide open. She lifted me into her arms giving me a big hug. "Oh Rin. I've missed you so much.", I said tightening the hug. We broke apart and I starred up at her. Even now, 5 years later, she still looked the same and was still taller than me.   
  
Rin smiled down at me and walked around me looking at how much I have changed I supposed. "Your still the scrawny little girl I remember you as.", she responded.  
  
"Your looks have not changed a bit." I said in more of a questionable voice.   
  
Rin titled her head at me, "People in the Spirit World do not age."  
  
"So Haku hasn't aged a bit?" I chipped out. Rin's smile faded a bit and quietly mumbled, "Well, it might be a bit different for him."  
  
I was about to ask her what she met before I heard a familiar ruff voice behind me.  
  
"Sen! Welcome back to the bathhouse!"   
  
I was then thrown backwards by the weight of Yu-baaba. She was still as big as she was before, "Thank you Yu-baaba." She let me get up and smiled big, "We have missed you."  
  
I smiled when she had said *we*. People in this world seemed to care more about me then in the Human World. No other boy in the Human World had cared about me as much as Haku.   
  
Thinking of Haku brought me to ask, "Where is Haku? Is he working in the bath house?"  
  
Yu-baaba's smile faded completely as she starred at me blankly, "Rin didn't tell you?"  
I turned and looked at Rin, "Tell me what?"  
  
Yu-baaba took my hands into hers and carefully squeezed them, "Haku left 4 years ago."  
  
-End of fourth chapter-  
--------------------------------  
Sorry its so short! Sorry Sorrry! I will try really hard to next time write a longer chapter. But then it will take longer. So which one do you want?  
  
1. Short but faster updated   
2. Long but a longer wait for updates  
  
Put either 1 or 2 in a review.  
Please review! If anyone wants to flame please make them worth while.  
  
Shima And Tempis - lol yep Chihiro is back! *jumps up and down*... yea... i'm done  
  
Dakki (LILRICH91@msn.com) - Thanks.   
  
KawaiiMoonAngel - lol yea I have noticed that too. How could hot Haku be evil?   
  
Sungirl - Thank you sooo much  
  
Outcast of Reality - I tend to always do short chapters. But I'll try to make them longer ^_^  
  
KASEY- THANK YOU! ^_^  
  
sakurachick03 - a big blue elephant? *hides behind Haku*  
  
_ - sorry this one was so short.   
  
Neko the Hanyou - You'll find out in later chapters. So just keep reading ^_^  
  
Aqua - lol. Sorry this was short. gomen gomen. I found out on this Spitied Away page with all the characters that the birds name was just called "Yu-Bird" pretty orginal eh? if you wanna find out more names go here its a real cool site.   
  
Lurrain (arin@accomp.zzn.com) - Wait no longer. Here is the next chapter! 


	5. Leave the past, find no where

So there everything just froze. Everything that ever mattered just ended there. My hopes, My dreams. A sorta fairytale that I thought would never even exist. When you're young you believe in anything because its what your heart wants you to believe in. And through those 5 years I believed that my fairytale would become reality.

But the words that Yu-baaba spoke broke the bearer. Those words, froze time. It felt like those 5 words just broke down the one wall that was holding me up.

So doing what anyone else would do. I fell. I fell down not making any sound, not even crying. I just kneeled down there still and silent.

"Chihiro!" Rin's  voice ran  through my ears, but it was faint and I could barely make her words out.

I felt her shaking me, trying to get me to come back.  But I wasn't sure if I could come back. I was lost. My breathing stopped and I fell all the way on the ground. I pulled my legs up to my chest and started to shake. I must have looked ridiculous. But at the moment, nothing mattered.

Everyone then began to shake me. Bring me to life, or at least try. Over and over in my head I was saying "I'm dead. Lost." But no words could come out of my mouth. Only small murmurs.

I looked up to see Yu-baaba muttering words and had her hands above me. I knew she was casting a spell over me to bring me back. But I didn't even know if I **wanted to come back.**

Why come back when there would be no Haku awaiting me. But weather I wanted to go not, I couldn't stop the warmth that was over coming my body. She was waking me up. The ice cold spell that had taken over me melted. My breathing came back. My hearing came back. My eye sight came back, I guess I came back. 

But not really. Without Haku, I wouldn't really come back. I was still lost. 

Still dizzy and worn out from my attack, I fell back down and only saw black, as a thousands words rang in my head.

I knew I was lying in a bed when I woke up to the smell of the bath house at work. I rose from the bed and felt dizzy but braced my weight up to see just where I was. I didn't recognize the room from my last visit at all.

"Haku..", I sighed and felt my head go dizzy for the third time that day. I laid back in the warm bed, I hoped the pain would go away.

I closed my eyes trying to fall asleep, but it wasn't worth trying. My head was hurting too much course, my heart was even worse.

So where had Haku gone? I laid there, starring up at the ceiling just thinking the same thing, over and over. Where did he go?

My thoughts were interrupted when the door to the room opened. I looked over to the direction to see Rin standing in the doorway.

*Now for some answers*, I thought to myself. Maybe she knew where he had gone. Maybe she even knew why he had left.

But I didn't get a chance to ask her any questions because she beat me to it.

"Do you know who's room this is?", She asked me sadly.

I looked around the room, it looked like any normal bedroom, "No, who's is it?"

She walked over to me and sat down on the edge of the bed, "It's Haku's."

I looked  around again. It was pretty ordinary. No posters on the walls, no cd's, no objects that any normal teenage boy would have.

But why would his room matter? I wanted to know where he was. Forget about his room. As if she could read my mind, she answered my biggest question, "He left about a year after you left to find you."

I felt my eyes widen in shock, "He's in the human world!" I didn't even wait for her to answer me. I jumped up from the bed and ran for the door. The only thing running through my head was, *I have to find him* My body need to be held in his arms, I needed him.

But before I got to the door Rin grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Let go of me Rin!", I yelled at her. Why was she holding me back from finding Haku?

"Sen! Listen to me!", Rin yelled back at me and pulled me away from the door.

I struggled to get away from her grip, "No! I have to find Haku!"

Rin growled in anger, "And how are you going to do that? Do you even know where to start looking?"

Well I felt like an idiot. She was right. The human world was …uh… slightly big…. I stopped struggling and just sat there.

"Now Chihiro..listen to me." I looked up at Rin's face and saw just how serious she was.

What else could I say? If I tried to get away she would only pull me back. So I just answered, "okay.."

She took my hands into hers and looked directly into my eyes, "Haku is not the same."

"Wha..", I began before she cut me off.

"When you left, he started to be …. Well…. a whore, a slut, you name it. He slept with half of the bath house workers and customers." 

Whore. Slut. Those words kept repeating over and over in my head. Like a broken record player. I guess she saw my confusion because she told me she would explain.

But I didn't want to hear it. I jumped into the bed and through the covers over my head.

"Chihiro…c'mon." She said as she shook me. 

"No… leave me alone." Was all I could say. It was to much, couldn't she that?

I laid there thinking about what she said. Then something hit me.

I through the covers off my head and looked at her.

"Did you sleep with him?!", my voice boomed through the room with pure anger and hatred.

Rin starred at me with tears in her eyes, "Yes Sen… I did.'

I ran. And this time she didn't try to stop me. I ran  through he doors and down a hall I was not familiar with.. but it didn't matter. 

I just wanted to get away…

I didn't want to hear anymore.

-End of Fifth Chapter-

Well that was a little longer that last time ^_^ I tried. Sorry it took long to update, been dealing wit some shit and all.. Please review ^_^. Also I do change from "sen" to "chihiro" it just depends when I think they should use it. So yes, I know I change her name every once in a while. Flamers! Make them worth while! I noticed my "On the edge" is getting more reviews then this one so I'm trying to do good on both.

Shinma and Tempis – Well, You'll have to check out in lata chapps to see if they will make it in the same world. ^_^

Sungirl - *looks under a rock* where are you haku!

Lady light – Yep! Kawaii Haku is gone!....dat bad….

Cynthia – thanks and her is the next chappie

Lurrain – AWWW!! *hugs you* people like you kick ass! And keep me writing!!!!!!!

Star – Gazer – lol I hate cliff hangers but love to write them. 

Sakurachick03 – ack! No! you cant hurt kawaii haku!!!

Nica – Gotta love those suspense stories

Solain Rhyo – Thanks a lot ^_^ and here is the next chappie.

CK – Well is this long enough? I tried I did  lol

KawaiiMoonAngel – lol. Those stories wit other chicks… makes ya wanna rip those girls in Haku's arms.

Ariel Tenou – He is coo. I totally agree. That is why you must wait and see what happens.

Outcast of Reality – Sorry this one took longer to update. But here it is.

Kurisuchinu – lol. Cute nick name!!!!!!!!! I LOVE IT!!!!!


	6. Please just read Not A chapter

I've all together lost my will to write. It just isn't working for me right now. It isn't just a simple "writer's block" its much more than that. Right now my life is spinning in circles and it's not the normal stuff you deal with. Its **way** more than that. 

The urge to harm myself is starting to take control of me, and it's hard to stop any of it. I really don't want to go into details. Nothing I say is worth  taking the time to actually listen to.

So for now all my stories will be put on a hold, I'm not sure if I'll finish any of them. Sorry to all of my readers and reviewers. 

No where near as strong as I thought I was.

_ punkIRgurl_

_a.k.a__ lil hobbit _


	7. So yesterday

I couldn't take any of it. It was like the Gods of heavens had casted the worst upon me. Haku, a whore? He lied. He lied about everything, about us meeting each other again, being together. Or had I read it all wrong? Maybe I knew he was lying but I wouldn't fall for it. I wouldn't believe that the boy I was in love with was going to break my heart. Hard as it was to take it in, I had to.

I ran down a few flights of stairs. Where my feet were leading me was a mystery. But I trusted it was further away from Rin. She had betrayed me. Damn them all. Their whole plot was for me to be thrown on with grief. My anger made me run faster. I didn't even know where I was going or what I was going to do when I got there.

My feet ached from the running. The tears streaming down didn't help either. I finally fell. The anger the pain all welled up inside of me. Bursting out as my fists slammed to the ground. I just punched the ground harder imagining it was all of my worries and all of my pain. Trying everything to destroy it. I didn't even noticed the blood that was staining the wooden floor was my own. I could hear screaming piercing my ear. So loud as though it was right behind me. 

Screaming of anger and fury. It took me a while as a continued slamming the ground that it was my own screaming.

Then I saw black.

---

A wet rag was pressed onto my forehead as I woke up. The first thing I noticed was my throat that was burning and my hands felt as though they had been smashed. I looked up to see Yu-baaba looking down on me with a frown.

"What you did was foolish." she told me in a stern voice.

I wanted to ask her what she meant by this but my thourt hurt too much to ask. She read my confusion of my face and answered my question anyway.

"You did not even let Rin explain herself."

Bah. Right then I wanted to rip her into bits. What was there to explain!? She had slept with the boy that I was in love with. He was mine. Wasn't he?

Yu-baaba shook her head as she put a glass filled with some kind of liquid to my lips, "Now drink. Your throat will be healed." I carefully drank it as she tilted it into my mouth. It burned all the way down my throat. But I trusted her to know that it would be all worth it. 

When I finished I could already feel my voice able to speak, "What is there to explain?"

Yu-baaba sat up from the chair she was sitting on, "A lot. You must realize what the both were going through."

I sat up from me lying and yelled, "What THEY were going through? Something that obviously made them sleep together."

"Don't just assume!" She yelled at me. 

I starred at her with anger then laid back down folding my arms in front of my chest as though to pout. She pushed her lips out and squinted at me.

"Rin had feelings for him." she finally spoke out.

"I had feelings for him." I spoke out in a quiet whisper.

"Yes that is true. But Listen Chihiro. Haku is a gorgeous young man now. He had the hearts of so many here at the bath house. All the girls wished to be with him. With you gone Haku believed that you were not coming back at all. You had forgotten about him. So he slept with as many as he could hoping he could forget you. It was wrong of him to be with so many but he tried everything to forget about you. But as you see he wasn't successful. He even thought sleeping with Rin would make him forget. But nothing. Rin feel in love with him much before he began is sleeping route. Getting a chance with him was a dream come true to her. So she took it. Please dear Sen, you must understand."

But I couldn't. I couldn't understand if he wanted me to return why didn't he come looking for me? Why was it *me* who had to find him? Why would he think I didn't love him anymore? And sleeping with other women! It was all disgraceful.

"I don't wish to understand any of it." I snapped at her and turned on my side to ignore her.

After a while she left me.

I wanted to know *why*. I wanted an explanation for everything.

I was blind to see that Yu-baaba had just done that.

-End of sixth Chapter-


End file.
